Survivor of the Fittest
by iC3 HybRiD tHEorY
Summary: What happens when the X-Men and a few enemies are stuck in the wilderness together for a month? Conflict...tension...immunity challenges.


Survivor 3 (x-men episode)  
  
Summary: What happens when the X-men and a few enemies settle in the wilderness for a month? Conflict...tension...immunity challenges =)  
Destination: Unknown. Somewhere on Earth.  
Reward: Gets to order the rest around for a week.  
Host: Professor Xavier. (Magneto was away thinkin' of another scheme to take over the world.)  
~~ is telepathy  
Tribe Oogakawa Luxury item:  
- Bobby Drake (Iceman) deodorant   
- Jean Grey-Summers picture of Scott  
- Logan (Wolverine) shaver  
- Marie (Rogue) gloves  
- Raven Darkholme (Mystique) make-up kit  
- Remy Lebeau (Gambit) cards  
- Victor Creed (Sabretooth) spear  
  
Tribe Miniwee Luxury item:  
- Henry McCoy (Beast) book  
- Jubilation Lee (Jubilee) walkman  
- Kitty Pryde (ShadowCat) paper & pen  
- Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) monopoly (1st choice was Playstation but   
realized there was no electricity)  
- Mortimer Toynbee (Toad) binoculars  
- Ororo Munroe (Storm) first-aid kit  
- Scott Summers (Cyclops) picture of Jean  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Somewhere out there  
  
After arguing about who was to carry what, both tribes set off towards their campsites.  
  
"Hey,hey,hey! Ain't you guys happy we're gonna see each other for, like, a month?? Wow...that's a loonnnggg time!" Jubilee pranced around gleefully.  
  
"Yeah..a long and torturous time. Please vote me out first," Scott replied crankily.  
  
"What's biting you? The fact you're your little Jeannie baby ain't here?" replied Jubes teasingly.  
  
"Ahhh, shut up." Scott whacked her head. Jubilee ducked, and retaliated by punching his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! I didn't even touch you!" yelled Scott.   
  
"Well, you tried. Bad luck if you missed." Jubes smirked.  
  
"Little children, please keep quiet and give us some peace around here," Storm, the peace-maker interrupted.  
  
"Yeah.." drawled Toad, busily catching flies for lunch.  
  
"Ewwww!!" cried out Kitty and Jubilee in disgusted unison.  
  
Toad snickered, and went on slurping down flies to irritate them.  
  
They decided to ignore him, and Jubilee's attention focused on Kurt instead. He had been staring at Kitty for the last half an hour, looking very dreamy.  
  
Jubilee smiled slyly. She found her perfect target to tease.  
  
"Yo, Kurt, my blue-furred friend. What's up with you and Kitty?" she sidled up to him.  
  
"Huh? Nothing!" he denied immediately, a trace of guilt written on his face. He shot a glance at Kitty, and they both blushed deeply. Any fool could see that they were in love, that is, anyone but themselves.   
  
"C'mon, don't deny it!" said Jubes mischievously.   
  
"Jubilation Lee! If you don't shut up right now, I will personally see that your face is permanently stuck to the muddy ground!" Kurt shot back, humiliated.  
  
"Aww...fine!" she replied haughtily. Sigh...these people are totally no fun! Wonder what's happenin' with the other tribe....?  
********* ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********* ****  
On the other side of the island, Jean was trying to get away from Logan.  
  
"Logan! Stop it! You know that Scott is my fiancé..." Jean pushed him away, trying to ignore the way he looked so adorable with his wild hair falling into his eyes.  
  
"So? He's not here right now..." Logan replied sneakily.  
  
"Yeah...but I am, and so is my conscience." Jean rejected him again.  
  
"Yeah, Logan darlin', Ah'm in love with Scott," Sabretooth mimicked in a girly comical tone, batting his eyelashes.  
  
"Screw you, Victor! Nincompoop!" Logan retorted.  
  
"Whaatt??? What did you call me?? No one calls me names and gets away with it!!" Sabretooth lunged for Logan, and they started throwing punches and kicks wildly.  
  
"Hey you people!!! Stop it!! We're supposed to be a united tribe, idiots!" Jean shouted after them.  
  
"United my foot!" Wolverine yelled back. "I'm not about to be united with this jackass!"  
  
"Neither am I!" echoed Victor.  
  
At that moment, Logan kicked Victor's dick, causing him to yell out in pain. He hopped away and let out a few curse words.   
  
"Dammit! Wolverine! You are dead meat," Sabretooth screamed furiously.  
  
Bobby tried to create an ice wall between them, but Sabretooth just punched his way through it. Gambit threw a few cards, which exploded at their faces, but both men just healed as quickly as the cards hit them. Nothing could stop their fury.  
Finally, Gambit, Mystique and Bobby had to hold back Sabretooth while Jean used her powers to paralyze Logan.  
  
"Quit it, k? We're already irritated 'n cranky," Marie lectured them with a frown on her beautiful face.  
  
"Whatever," growled Sabretooth, shaking his teammates off, and stalking away in a huff. Logan glared menacingly at his back, narrowing his eyes angrily.  
  
Night fell, and Tribe Miniwee had finished setting up their tents. They were singing corny songs like "Barney the purple dinosaur" over the fire, munching on fishes.  
  
Meanwhile, Tribe Oogakawa's tents were sloppily put up, and they had no fire. Wolverine and Sabretooth refused to help, and sulked in opposite corners. Remy and Bobby were busy competing for Marie's affection, and Mystique was nowhere to be found. It was up to Jean Grey.  
  
Jean sighed. She had no experience whatsoever when it came to fires. The only fires she lighted were the one in Scott's heart, and last week, when she was attempting to cook a new dish for dinner and burnt the whole kitchen down.   
******* ****** *********** ********** ************ ********** *********  
The next day, both tribes arrived to meet Professor Xavier for the prize and immunity challenge. Tribe Miniwee looked fresh, clean and ready to kick butt. Tribe Oogakawa, on the other hand, appeared cranky, tired, and ready to beat up anyone in their way.  
  
"Oohh...some people are having bad hair days!" Jubilee whispered to Kitty, holding back her laughter.  
  
Jean Grey's reddish hair stood up in every direction possible, and Marie's usually long and silky hair had twigs and mud stuck in it. Victor's hair looked like a car had just driven on it, and the rest looked no better.   
  
Tribe Miniwee's eyes widened as they saw their fellow comrades. Desperately gulping down air, they tried to restrain their laughter, but failed. Guffaws and giggles were heard exploding out. Logan glared at them, causing the laughter to die down.  
  
~Ok, here's your challenge. Erm..I don't think I need to ask how was your night. *ahem* I can...tell.~ The Professor choked down his laughter to be polite.  
  
~You'll have to climb onto those poles in the river, and stand there for as long as possible. The last person to get off wins food for the tribe. I'm sure you all are hungry, right? Good. You may start now.~ Prof X declared.  
  
They climbed onto the poles, and waited. And waited. And waited.   
  
After half a minute, Toad jumped off, unable to keep still any longer.   
  
"Toadie!! Why did you do that?!" shrieked Kitty, frowning.  
  
"Um...I couldn't stand there any longer. Sorry." Toad replied, and swam towards shore, where he had a good sleep.  
  
One minute later, Victor and Logan, who were next to each other, started hurling insults. Another minute passed, and they jumped off, throwing blows and punches in the water.   
Next, Jubilee got tired and bored, so she hopped off.   
  
Prof X brought some tempting food, and Kitty, Kurt, Marie, Bobby, and Remy raced towards him as fast as they could. Gulping down the sandwiches, they let out sighs of satisfaction.   
  
Jean and Scott looked at each other longingly, and decided to reunite. They jumped off, and went off into a little corner for privacy.  
  
"Idiots, leaving me like that," Mystique grumbled. But she was hungry, and determined to stay.   
  
A minute later, Kurt teleported next to Mystique and started tickling her. She bent over in laughter, trying to push him away, but fell down into the water instead.   
  
"Yeah!! You go, Kurt!" Kitty encouraged him, smiling happily.  
  
Kurt grinned so widely his mouth hurt.  
  
Ororo and Henry looked at each other, and Henry, being a gentleman, stepped down. Unfortunately, he was so heavy that the water splashed all over everyone, drenching them.   
  
"Oops," he apologized.  
  
~It looks like our winners are Tribe Miniwee!! Congrats!! You win a crate full of goodies. And as for Tribe Oogakawa, I have nothing to say, except that I'll be seeing you tonight. Have a nice day. ~ Prof X remarked.  
  
Tribe Oogakawa shot Tribe Miniwee dirty looks, and stomped off, even more irritated than ever.   
  
That night, at tribal council, when Logan was asked what he hated most about this place, he replied, " Victor Creed."  
  
Luckily, Victor decided to ignore him this time. He did not want to be voted off. He wondered who was in alliance with who. He has forgotten to make an alliance with anyone, but told himself no one would vote him out that day... Would they?  
  
Jean stepped up to the podium first.  
  
Victor...sorry, but you're too irritating.  
VICTOR!!! YOU SUCK  
Victor...  
LOGAN!! KISS MY ASS  
Mystique...  
Victor...  
Jean...  
  
~It looks like the tribe has spoken. Goodbye, Victor. ~ Prof X declared.  
  
Victor looked around with shock and anger. But before he could punch any of them, the Prof forced him to walk away to the confession table.  
  
"I confess, I have always hated Logan. He sucks a whole lot. I will never forgive him for turning the tribe against me!! You hear me? I will get my revenge!!" Sabretooth roared, and smashed the table, only to have his hand bounce violently back. The table was made of rubber. Weird...  
************* ******** ********* ********** ******* ******** *********  
At the next immunity challenge, both tribes turned up looking decent. Since Sabretooth's departure, the place had been all peace and quiet.   
  
~Ok, this is what you have to do. Look at the mazes ahead of you. Each tribe will have to move together, and collect 5 flags. The first one to come out of the maze with the flags wins. Ready, set, go! ~ The Professor signaled for them to go.  
  
Tribe Oogakawa found this task too easy. Jean just used her powers to find the flags, and in a minute, they were out.  
  
Half an hour later, Tribe Miniwee emerged, carrying only four flags.  
  
~This time, Tribe Oogakawa wins!! Good job, Tribe Miniwee, I'll be seeing you later tonight. ~ With that, the Professor left.  
  
At tribal council, Henry confessed that he had slowed his team down by trying to read the symbols depicted on the walls.  
  
~ Oh, those? Those are just scribblings! ~ Prof X exclaimed.  
  
The rest snickered. Henry turned a desirable shade of red.  
  
Ororo was first to vote.  
  
Henry...I'm sorry pal, but u gotta go  
Henry...bye.. I'll miss you.  
Toad...irritating slimy fly-eater!  
Jubilee...you're too chirpy.  
Henry...how could you cause us to lose?!  
Henry...too bad, furry guy.  
Toad...you're the least likeable.  
  
~And the verdict is out! G'bye Henry...~ Prof X said.  
  
Henry felt tears come to his eyes. He stepped over to the podium, and complained about how his horrible comrades could actually vote him out.  
*********** ************ ********** ************ ************ *********  
A few immunity challenges and tribal councils later, both tribes merged into one called Tribe Mahiwawa. It consisted of 6 people. Jean, Logan, Mystique, Ororo, Kitty, and Toad. It was a miracle Toad could even last so long.  
  
At the first immunity challenge the tribe would have to vouch for themselves.   
They had to spin a wheel, and if it landed on a space, they would not have to do anything. But if it landed on an insect, they would have to eat it. The person who ate the most would win. Needless to say, they were disgusted, except for Toad.  
  
When it was Jean's turn to gulp down a disgusting looking black slimy worm, she squealed and ran away.  
  
Logan and Toad did not mind so much, but the girls minded a lot.  
  
In the end, the results were...   
Jean - 0  
Kitty - 1  
Mystique - 1  
Ororo - 10  
Logan - 100  
Toad - 101  
  
"Aaarghhh!! How could I miss by one?? Is there a calculation mistake?" Logan was furious with himself.   
  
Toad smirked at him, and flicked out his tongue just long enough to touch Logan's nose. Claws immediately emerged from Logan's hands, and Toad retreated before his tongue could disappear.  
  
At the tribal council, the votes went like this...  
Jean...she's such a nincompoop. I love flies.  
Toad..he's a sucker. HOW COULD HE BEAT ME BY ONE DAMMIT POINT?!  
Mystique..i say she's secretly trying to manipulate us.  
Mystique...Jean and I planned this.  
Logan...he's a barbaric idiot.  
Mystique..I guess.  
  
Mystique left without a word, and the others headed back to camp.  
********* ******** ********* ********* *********** ******** **************  
At the next tribal council, Logan had the immunity idol, and Kitty was voted out. Jean had betrayed Kitty by siding with Logan, and Logan threatened to cut off Toad's head if he did not obey. Ororo voted for Jean, but her vote was of no use.  
  
Ororo knew she was not going to last long, so by luck and sheer determination, she got the immunity for the next tribal council.  
  
Jean and Logan voted for Toad, and Ororo and Toad voted for Jean. Jean was the one who manipulated Logan, and if she were to go, Ororo would have a better chance of winning. So, it was a tie. When the Professor counted back to the past votes, it was still a tie! So, he put Jean and Toad up for a singing competition.  
  
Toad looked silly but cute when he sang the theme song from the Pokemon soundtrack. But Jean looked dumb when she sang the same song. Even Logan had to change his vote. Jean stalked off huffily, cursing Logan. Ororo smirked. Jean had gotten a taste of her own medicine.  
  
Then, the three remaining people were asked to paint a piece of wood with their most memorable memories at the wilderness. Ororo painted the wind, sun, and clouds with smiley faces. Toad painted flies and every other insect his small brain could think of. Logan painted a half smiley Jean and half frowning Sabretooth. They kept them as souvenirs.  
  
The next immunity challenge was to test their patience. Needless to say, Toad could not take it for a second, and made his fatal jump off. Ororo won.   
  
Toad was voted out at tribal council, and Ororo and Logan returned back to camp.  
********* ******** ****** ****** ******** ******** ****** ********* ********  
The next day, they went skinny dipping, and talked about things they'd never talk about on a normal day. It was their last chance to enjoy the great outdoors. Although Ororo had many mosquito and insect bites, sunburn, and suffered from starvation, she treasured the memories. Logan, on the other hand, wanted to get out of there as soon as possible to see Jean.   
  
At the final tribal council, 8 members of the jury were gathered to scrutinize Logan and Ororo. The jury members were... Jean, Mystique, Kitty, Toad, Marie, Jubilee, Kurt, and Remy.   
After their long speeches on friendship and betrayal, they started voting.   
Jean: I vote for Logan, of course...Ororo betrayed me!! Bitch!! If not I'd be the one standing here!! Argh! (They had to drag her away screaming)  
  
Mystique: I guess Logan's better. He didn't vote me off.  
  
Kitty: I definitely vote for Ororo. She's much better, and she's not a Jean Grey-lover.  
  
Toad: I'm with Ororo. She helped me...although she voted me off in the end.. Hey, wait! She voted me off!!! Noooo!! I wanna change my vote!! Pleasseeeee... (He sulked all the way, but forgot about it a minute later)  
  
Marie: Ah vote for Logan. He's mah fav. Ororo's too...responsible. Uh-huh.  
  
Jubilee: Ororo...she's like a nice big sister...and she didn't vote me off!!!  
  
Kurt: I'll go with Kitty. Ororo deserves it much more than the barbaric Logan.  
  
Remy: Ororo...she was mah ex-flame, after all. 'Sides, Logan dated mah 'chere before.. and I'll neva forgive him fer breakin' her heart!!  
  
~And....ORORO WINS!!!!!!! Yeah...~ Prof X exclaimed with joy. Ororo was his favourite too.  
  
Ororo smiled and took a bow. Logan just sulked. Then, he remembered to treat her nicely. After all, she got to order him around for a week...   
  
  
  
**THE END**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
